Battle Of The Bands
by NINAXFABIAN
Summary: The school is having a battle of the bands. What's going to happen when the guys say the can beat the girl? Read and find out!
1. Battle of the Bands

**Hey so I might make this into a two-shot. I'm not sure. We will just have to wait and see how many reviews I get. So if you like this REVIEW!**

_**No One's POV**_

It was a normal day at school when Mr. Sweet comes in and tells the students that there will be a battle of the bands contest in three weeks. The winner gets a week off of school. Everyone was excited. Especially the Anubis house.

"Oh man! We are so going to win that week off of school!" Mick said walking into the house.

"Yeah! I mean with my awesome keyboard skills, Jerome's awesome bass skills, your amazing guitar skills and Fabian's voice! There is no way we can lose!"

"Except to a group of amazingly talented girls," Amber said walking in behind the boys.

"Oh yeah? How? Everyone knows girls can't hold a tune," Jerome scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Patricia said offended.

"Yeah. I mean did you really think you would be able to beat us?" Alfie asked with a smirk on his face.

"Think? We know!" Mara said.

"Hey. Why don't we make this interesting," Nina said with a smirk on her face.

"How?" Everyone asked.

"I say girls versus guys. Who ever loses has to be the winners slave for a whole week that's not the week off."

"I like it," They all said.

"This is going to be easy. None of theses girls and sing," Jerome laughed.

"Excuse me, but Nina is a fantastic singer. I heard her sing once," Amber said

"Were you listening to me while I was in the shower?"

"Maybe."

"Oh Puh-lease. Nina can't sing a note," Jerome said.

"Fabian? Do you think I'm a bad singer?"

"I-" Fabian began.

"Of course he does!" Jerome interrupted.

"Come on mates. Let's go choose a song to sing.

With that the guys went into Fabian and Mick's room to see what song they were going to sing. The girl's go up to Nina and Amber's room to choose their song

**Girls**

"So what song should we sing?" Amber asked.

"What about… 'Call Me When Your Sober' by Evanescence?" Patricia said.

"Not my style of music," Nina said.

"I know! 'Perfect Day' by Hoku!' Amber yelled.

"I don't like that song so much."

"'Reachin' For Heaven?" Mara said.

"I don't think that will get us to win."

"Well… You're the singer. What song do you want to sing?" Patricia asked Nina.

"What about… 'You Lie' by The Band Perry?" Nina said.

"YEAH!"

"Those boys are going down," Amber says causing the girls to laugh.

**Boys**

"Those girls are going down," Mick said giving Jerome a high-five.

"Totally!" Jerome agreed.

"So what song should we sing?"

"How about "I Wanna Talk About Me' by Toby Keith?" Mick asked.

"I can't sing country."

"How about 'One Time' by Justin Bieber?" Alfie asked.

"I can't sing that high."

"Okay. Uh… 'Live Like we're Dying' By Kris Allen," Jerome said.

"Not my style."

"Well… What do you think?" Mick asked.

"'Tonight Tonight' by Hot Chelle Rae?"

"Totally!" All the guys said.

"Those girls are going down!" Jerome said.

**The day of the concert**

"I think I'm going to puke," Nina said. She was wearing a blue drape body shirt with black skinny jeans and black high heals. Her instrument is a black acoustic guitar.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine," Mara said. She was wearing a purple shoulder stretch with black skinny jeans and black high heals. Her instrument is the drums.

"Yeah! We are all here for you!" Amber said. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap with ruffles and black skinny jeans with black high heal. Her instrument is the electric guitar.

"Yeah. And we'll beat those stupid jerks!" Patricia said. She was wearing a gray octothrope top with black skinny jeans and black high heals. Her instrument is the bass guitar.**(Outfits on my profile.)**

"And now singing from the Anubis house are Nina Martin, Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson and Mara Jaffray. Singing 'You Lie' by The Band Perry," Mr. Sweet announced from the stage. The girls went on stage and started their instruments.

It ain't complicated  
>Well, I've grown to hate it<br>I never liked the taste of crow but baby I ate it  
>They tried to warn me<br>They said that you were ornery  
>So don't bring me those big brown eyes and tell me that you're sorry<br>Well you might as well throw gasoline on a fire  
>The way you lie<p>

You lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor  
>You lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch<br>You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store  
>It just comes way too natural to you<br>The way you lie

That ain't my perfume  
>I bet she had a curfew<br>You told me you were out with the boys and baby I believed you  
>So why you lookin' so nervous<br>You know you're gonna deserve this  
>I oughta kill you right now and do the whole wide world a service<br>Well my daddy's gonna straighten you out like a piece of wire, like a piece of wire  
>The way you lie<p>

You lie like the man with the slick black hair who sold me that Ford  
>You lie like a palm tree in the back yard after last month's storm<br>You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store  
>It just comes way too natural to you<br>The way you lie

Well, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do  
>I'm gonna drive into the big ol' muddy river<br>I'm gonna park my car in the middle of the mile-long bridge  
>And then I'm gonna cry well maybe just a little<br>Then I'm gonna slip off the ring that you put on my finger  
>Give it a big ol' fling and watch it sink<br>Down, down, down  
>There it's gonna lie<br>Until the Lord comes back around

Because you lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor  
>You lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch<br>You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store  
>It just comes so dang natural to you<br>The way you lie  
>The way you lie<br>Well it's what you do, it's who you are  
>When they finished the whole audience cheered.<p>

"Wow they were good," Mick said as he saw the girls left the stage.

"We will be better," Jerome said to the guys.

Fabian snuck away from the guys to go talk to Nina.

"Hey. Nina," Fabian said grabbing her arm.

"Oh. Hey Fabian," Nina said.

"I just wanted to say you were great out there."

"Thanks. Good luck, Fabian," Nina said giving him a peck on the cheek.

Fabian had a huge smile walking back when he got back to the guys.

"Why are you all smiling?" Jerome asked confused.

"Oh. Nothing… Just excited," Fabian lied.

"Well let's go then," Alfie said.

"Now singing 'Tonight Tonight' by Hot Chelle Rae. The boys from Anubis house Fabian Rutter, Alfie Lewis, Mick Campbell and Jerome Clarke," Mr. Sweet said from the stage. The guys get on stage and start singing.

It's been a really really messed up week  
>Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter<br>And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
>She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her<p>

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<br>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<br>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

I woke up with a strange tattoo  
>Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket<br>And it kinda looks just like you  
>Mixed with Zach Galifianakis<p>

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<br>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<br>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

You got me singing like  
>Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh<p>

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<p>

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<p>

Its you and me and were runnin this town  
>And its me and you and were shakin the ground<br>And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Everybody  
>Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals<br>Woah, let me hear you now, ohh

Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<br>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<br>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
>Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<p>

Just singing like  
>Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people<br>Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids

Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>Its my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<p>

Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>Its my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<p>

The audience cheered as soon they finished.

"Wow they were really good," Amber said shocked.

"Yeah," Mara agreed.

"It's okay. We were awesome too," Nina reassured them.

Mr. Sweet walked back on stage. Third place goes to… Osiris house."

The house ran up and claimed their small trophy.

"And now… First place. Who will it be? The boys from House of Anubis? Or the girls from House of Anubis?"

Both groups took a step closer to Mr. Sweet.

"And… The winner is…. The girls!"

The girls started to jump up and down screaming with joy. They won the bet.

The guys clapped their hands happy for their friends. They were happy they won.

"Great job girls," Mick said giving Mara a hug.

"Yeah you were amazing," Alfie said giving Amber a hug.

"Yeah… I guess," Jerome said getting slapped by Patricia. "Ow!"

Nina and Fabian laughed at the sight.

"Nina you were amazing. I knew you were going to win once when you stepped on stage," Fabian said smiling at her.

"Thanks. You were awesome too. I was for sure you were going to win."

"Thanks. Nina I-" Fabian began but was interrupted by Nina kissing him on the lips. They were kissing for twenty seconds before breaking apart for air.

"So… Uh… What did you want to tell me?" Nina asked. Fabian didn't answer. Instead he pulled Nina into his lips and kissed her with all his might. Nina wrapped her arms around his neck tangling her fingers in his hair. Fabian wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him.

"Nina. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well we were just making out and I didn't pull away or anything. What do you think?"

"I will take that as a yes."

"You thought right," Nina said kissing him again.

"Just wait for the chores I have in store for you," Nina said winking at him.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Review!**


	2. The Losers gets What's Coming to Them

**Hey so I guess I've let you wait long enough. So here you go! ENJOY!**

_**No One's POV**_

The girls got back to school. Their week off was the best. Amber went shopping and bought a new wardrobe. Patricia got some new rock music at the music store. Mara went to the book store and got a bunch of new books. Nina got a head start on the new Sibuna problems. The guys on the other hand were swamped with homework, and now they have to do whatever the girls say for a whole week.

"Oh Jerome!" Patricia said in a sing-song voice.

"What?" Jerome asked in a grouchy tone.

"Bring me my laptop please."

"Yes your majesty," Jerome said bowing sarcastically.

"Thank you."

Jerome left the common room to fetch her laptop.

"Oh Alfie!" Amber called out.

"Yes?" Alfie asked out of breathe for running around the house for Amber.

"Go to my room and get my Carnation pink nail polish."

"Yes ma'am."

With that Alfie ran up to Amber and Nina's room to get the nail polish.

"Here you go."

"This is Amaranth pink!"

"What's the difference?"

"It's darker! Duh!"

"Wow."

"Oh Mick!" Mara called.

"Yes?"

"I need you to go run errands for me. Here's a list."

The list reached to the ground.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. Now off you go," Mara said with a grin.

With that Mick was off.

Nina was in her room on her laptop.

"Fabian!" Nina called out.

"Yes, Nina's?" Fabian asked coming into her room.

"I need you to get our clues."

"Where are they?"

"Under my bed."

"What? Your only seven feet away," Fabian whinned.

"Because you lost the bet. Now move."

"Fine."

Fabian walked over to her bed and grabbed the box that had the clues in it. He also found Nina's diary. Since Nina _was _his girlfriend he thought it would be okay to take a small peak.

_10-12-10_

_Dear Diary,_

_Fabian is so sweet. Today he told me he wouldn't give up on me. I wanted to kiss him so bad. His eyes were so hypnotizing. The way they're so blue. His hair is so perfect. I want to run my fingers through it. and his lips are so... Perfect! God I love him! Of course I would NEVER tell him that. I wanted to run away when Fabian said he could kiss Patricia. I mean I know it was because she found the missing puzzle piece, but still. I was happy when she said don't. Fabian is so gorgeous. I wish he was mine._

_Love, Nina_

Fabian mentally slapped himself remembering that day. He wanted to kiss her as much as she did and didn't. To make it worse he tried to kiss Patricia in front of Nina. He then got up and walked over t Nina.

"Hey did you get th-"

That was all Nina could get in before Fabian spinned her around and placed his lips firmly on hers. Nina wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer into her to deepen the kiss. But all too soon for Nina likings, Fabian pulled away and went back to her box. Nina got up from her chair and walked over to him. She bent down behind Fabian.

"I order you to kiss me again. Only longer than before," Nina whispered into Fabian's ear. This caused him to get a smirk on his face. He turned around and kissed Nina with all his might. Nina was happy to kiss Fabian back with the same amount of passion. After three minutes of nonstop "snogging". Nina and Fabian both mentally agreed that breathing through your nose isn't as easy as it sounds. They both broke apart begging for air.

"Wow Fabian. When you do as your told you do it well," Nina said smiling at hi mstill out of breath.

"Why thank you my darling girlfriend. I only listen and try my hardest when you ask me to," Fabian smirked also still out of breath.

_"And it's only Monday,"_ all the boys thought. But only Fabian was the excited one for this whole week.

**_THE END! ! ! !_**

**There you have it. Fabian is only lucky dude to have a girl like Nina. I want a bf like him. Oh well. LOL. Review!**


End file.
